Delena OneShots
by Jen2626
Summary: Here is series of OneShots with Elena and Damon getting hot and heavy!


Author's Note: Ok I've been wanting to write a series of oneshots of Elena and Damon because I am a huge Delena fan! This first chapter didn't exactly go my way, I was planning to put a lemon in this chapter but it didn't come out that way, a lemon should be in the next chapter. I plan on making each chapter a different lemon of the two of them. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy it, please review.

Today is the town fair, all the cheerleaders in the squad have to volunteer at one of the booths, since I signed up last I had to do the kissing booth. When I finished writing in my diary I put it back in its hiding spot and then quickly changed into my cheerleading uniform. I wanted to get this over as soon as possible. I sat on my bed putting on my socks and shoes when I saw Damon barge into my bedroom. He stood over me and glared down at me. I looked up at his scowling face and raised my eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" I already had a bad feeling what he was about to say.

"Well let's see I just found out from the life sized Barbie doll that my _girlfriend_ is in charge of the kissing booth."

I bit my lip and looked away not wanting to make eye contact with him. "Look Damon…..it's not like I want to do this but this was the last thing left. I have to do one of the booths."

"Then switch with someone else."

This time I looked at him, "Don't you think that was the first thing I tried, but no one wants to switch. I can't get out of this."

"Sure you can, just don't go!"

"I'll be kicked out of the squad!"

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah and that would be the end of the world."

"Look this might not be important to you but it is to me. My mom was so excited when I became a cheerleader, she use to cheer when she was in high school. So I'm doing this."

His gaze softened slightly but he shook his head, "No you're not."

"Yes I am, you can't stop me." I got to my feet and looked straight in the eyes with determination.

"_Watch me_." He growled and walked out of the room without another world. Well this probably won't end up well. I really didn't like that tone, it almost sounded like a threat.

Once I finished straightening my hair, I left for the fair. As I approached the fair I was getting more nervous by the minute. What is Damon planning? Damon doesn't make threats without promising to deliver. I just ignored that thinking and made my way over to the booth. I was colorfully designed thanks to Caroline. She was actually really good with all the creativity and planning stuff.

I saw Bonnie walking towards me and smiled, "So you're actually going through with it, huh?"

I looked at her curiously, "Yeah why wouldn't I?"

"Well the fact that you hate these events and dating a psychotic vampire."

"Yeah we already had a fight about it earlier. Damon isn't very happy that I'm doing this, but Caroline told me that if I don't do this I'm getting booted out. I don't have much of a choice." I smiled at her, "Unless you want to switch booths with me?" I asked hopefully.

"Oh hell no, Jeremy and I are finally in a good place. I don't want to screw that up." I looked at her in disbelief. "No offense, besides it's different. You're doing this because cheering was something between you and your mom. Damon will just have to accept that."

"You try telling him that, it didn't go over to well when I tried."

We said our goodbye's and went to our booths. When I got to mine Damon was leaning up against it. I smiled playfully, "You know you don't have to pay me to kiss you, I'll do that for free."

He smirked, "Oh I know that, but I'm here on other business."

"Such as?" I asked.

"Well ruining your business."

"How are you doing that?" I questioned.

Before he could respond a guy with blonde hair and sky blue eyes walked up to the stand and smiled at me. Damon grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and looked him in the eyes intently. "Go away." The guy just stared at him in his trance for a minute then robotically walked away.

"Damon!"

"I told you that you weren't doing it."

"You can't just compel everyone that walks up here."

"Sure I can." He smirked and did just that. For the next hour I sat at the booth in a fury with every guy that he compelled. Soon no one was coming up here. It was useless, I just walked away from him irritated. How dare he do that?!

As I was walking out to my car I noticed how quite the parking lot was. I heard someone following me and I hurried to my car. I heard footsteps behind me and looked back but no one was there. When I looked ahead Damon was standing right in front of me. I clutched my chest trying to get my heat to slow down with taking slow breaths.

"Damon you know I hate when you do that!"

"You took off rather fast." He commented.

"Yeah well since you made it so no one will even come up to my booth I don't see a point hanging around." I said annoyed.

"You're really mad, huh?"

"Yeah Damon I am, you didn't even listen to me about what I was saying."

"Elena I listened to every single word you said. But that does not mean I'm going to let you kiss every guy in town while you're my girlfriend!" He backed me up against my car. "I know the whole cheerleading thing was special for your mom, but you don't need to make yourself miserable to make you dead mother happy."

"I'm not miserable."

"Oh come on Elena you hate cheerleading. Maybe once upon a time you liked it but I can see how much you hate it now. Do yourself a favor and quit. Trust me, your mom would want to see you happy."

I felt tears form in my eyes and I squeezed them shut and nodded, "Your right." I finally said after a few minutes.

He kissed my forehead, "I know." I opened my eyes and looked into his deep blue eyes, he leaned down and kissed my lips. He traced his tongue on my bottom lip and I parted my lips which was all the invitation he needed to stick his tongue in my mouth.

"What the hell Elena?" I heard someone say. I looked up and quickly broke apart from Damon when I saw Caroline staring at me with disbelief and disapproval written all over her face. "First I find out that your booth hasn't made any money all night, then I see that you're missing, and instead of doing your job you're out here making out with your boyfriend!"

"Caroline I'm sorry, but I quit."

Damon smirked at her and opened the passenger door of my car for me. "I hope you don't mind but were keeping the uniform." I got in the car shaking my head while Damon was lost in his own little world of daydreams.


End file.
